Electrical stimulation of the gastrointestinal tract has been proposed to treat motility related disorders and other gastrointestinal diseases. The electrical stimulation has been proposed in a number of forms, such as pacing, electrical contractile stimulation or other stimulation, to treat various diseases or symptoms, such as nausea or obesity. Electrical stimulation has also been proposed to treat obesity by altering gastric motility, or by stimulating neural pathways. For example, one treatment method causes the stomach to retain food for a greater duration. Electrical stimulation has also been proposed to slow the gastric emptying to treat a disorder known as dumping syndrome where the stomach empties at an abnormally high rate into the small intestine causing various gastrointestinal disorders.
An early attempt at a gastric stimulation device included an electrode at the end of a nasogastric tube or catheter. The nasogastric tube was passed into the stomach transnasally. Electrical stimulation was applied using an external stimulator unit through the electrode on the end of the tube. The return electrode was placed on the abdomen. This device required a transnasal procedure whenever stimulation was required.
Other devices used to pace the stomach have generally been implanted by accessing the outside of the stomach through an opening in the abdomen, either through open surgery or laparoscopic surgery. For example, electrodes have been attached to the stomach wall with attached leads extending through the abdomen. The leads are connected with a pacemaker device which is implanted in a subcutaneous or sub-muscular pocket at a remote location.
Improved devices, systems and methods of implantation would be desirable for stimulation of the gastrointestinal tract, particularly the stomach. Such devices and systems should be easily implantable, suitable for long term use, safe, and effective in treating the disorder or symptom, to name a few. In particular, such methods should be particularly suitable for treatment of obese patients who may have particular needs and limitations due to their condition. At least some of these objectives will be met by the present invention.